the_havoc_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Delan Tenro
Delan Tenro is a Force-sensitive Pantoran and a former rebel & bounty-hunter, presently serving in the Inquisitorius order. As a young swoop racer and bounty-hunter, Delan served under Crimson Dawn before joining the bounty-hunters guild and working under the Galactic Empire. After being betrayed by the Empire, Delan joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic as a member of Green Squadron. In the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin IV, Delan retreated to the world of Iego along with Juno Kallone to establish Seraph Cell and continue the fight against the Empire. He has since served as the commander of Seraph Cell, but surrendered that title to Lev Cassel when he had to trade himself to the Coruscant Security Force to ensure the freedom of Juno, who had been identified as a fellow Force-sensitive by law enforcement during their investigation into Seraph's actions. While his trade ensured her freedom, he subsequently entered their custody and was eventually placed under the thumb of the Inquisitorius due to his own status. He now operates under the moniker of First Brother, a title once held by Mara Jade. Biography Early Life Born shortly before the onset of the Clone Wars, Delan's only memories of the Republic are wartime ones. When he was only four years old, the Trade Federation blockaded Pantora in an attempt to force the world to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Though only young at the time, Delan remembers well the suffering that his family and his people went through under the occupation of the CIS. Members of a local resistance, his parents were both killed by droid troops just days before the Republic managed to end the blockade. As an orphan, Delan spent most of his young life on the street with no family and no formal education to help him. It was not long before other groups took advantage of his vulnerability, and eventually, the young Pantoran was snatched up by traffickers and sold to Crimson Dawn. Though he technically became the property of the vicious syndicate, Delan worked under the direct supervision of a majordomo to Dryden Vos who was relatively easy on the young man, providing him with some degree of education while moulding him into someone who would, ideally, serve Crimson Dawn loyally one day. Crimson Dawn Once he was old enough, Delan began to be sucked into Crimson Dawn's underground swoop racing, forced to drive in dangerous races using illegally-modified swoop bikes to cheat gamblers out of their credits. Delan spent most of his teenage years racing, managing to always do well enough that his bosses in Crimson Dawn usually won, but never so well as they would want him to turn heel (a decision which, in underground swoop racing usually meant 'crashed and died'). By the time he was eighteen, however, his bosses wished for Delan to take on more duties than simply racing, and he was trained to be an enforcer and bounty hunter for the syndicate. Delan showed a degree of promise as a bounty hunter, and over time he began to combine his skills as a pilot and driver with his new profession, using modified speeders and starfighters to disable the craft of his targets and take them captive. Over time, he earned enough money to buy his way out from his servitude to Crimson Dawn, and took wider jobs as a member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. It was on one particularly difficult job that Delan tracked a target to the fringes of the galaxy, and discovered for himself with world of Iego he would eventually establish Seraph Cell on. Bounty Hunting While Delan spent some of his later years among Crimson Dawn as a bounty hunter, he did not really come into his own as a bounty hunter until he had become a freelancer for the Bounty Hunter's Guild, rather than one directly tied to Crimson Dawn. He still worked regularly enough for the criminal syndicate, but over time began to attract work from far more lucrative clients, including members of the Galactic Empire. During his time with the Guild, the increasing danger of his work and the competition he faced in regards to other bounty hunters urged Delan to find a partner to make his work easier. Eventually, Delan partnered up with the reprogrammed KX-Security Droid turned bounty hunter B1-RD. Delan and B1 worked together consistently to reasonable success, with one particularly notable outing being to Ord Mantell, a mission the two rarely speak in detail about. Over time as Delan continued to work for the Empire, he eventually began to work as an assassin for Imperial politicians and officers, assassinating and capturing rivals in cutthroat politics. Eventually, this work backfired on the Pantoran, as an officer he was working for chose to try and turn the bounty hunter in for his 'crimes' against the Empire as a means of getting rid of any loose ends. Delan managed to escape, but was now a wanted criminal in the eyes of the Empire. A Fledgeling Rebel Eventually, Delan found his way in with a few members of the fledgeling Rebel Alliance, and the Pantoran became a member of Green Squadron, piloting A-wing interceptors on strike missions and naval engagements. While a member of Green Squadron, Delan met the Twi'lek smuggler Juno Kallone, and became associated with the original Seraph Cell. Delan would take part in both the Battle of Scarif and the Battle of Yavin as a member of Green Squadron, and after Yavin's destruction, assisted Juno in evacuating what few survivors there were from Yavin IV. Informing Juno of the world Iego, Delan made his way there along with the survivors she had taken, himself the sole survivor of Green Squadron, and on Iego established anew the Seraph Cell. Since the Imperial Victory, Delan has led Seraph Cell, and worked to recruit from all corners of the galaxy to rebuild the rebel cell into one that might be able to once again take the fight to the Empire. First Brother Personality & Traits Delan's troubled childhood has painted much of his worldview, and is reflected clearly in the way he acts. Outwardly, Delan is cocky, reckless, impatient, willful and cavalier. Confident and bold, he demonstrates a lack of subtlety and a general disregard for detailed and long plans when he believes his instincts are better. Despite these failings, Delan is a selfless individual, willing to lay down his life for others and for what he believes in, showing commitment for things greater than himself - the Rebellion, his friends and his allies. Delan has been noted for a relentless determination, and a willingness to face even the most difficult challenges. Delan is a passionate individual, and often struggles to keep his emotions in check - particularly his anger. He cares deeply for others, but is set in his ways and deeply principled to the point of anger against those who would oppose those principles. A life of violence as both a criminal and bounty hunter has largely numbed Delan to taking ruthless actions, and allows him to easily dismiss such actions as being necessary to defeat his enemies, and keep his allies safe.Category:Seraph Cell Category:Characters Category:Rebellion